Double Sunday
& or & or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Begone! Double Kamehameha Double Masenko Double Tsuihikidan Finish Flash Weekend' }} is a double Energy Wave used by Raditz. Overview Raditz raises both of his arms up and charges two purple energy spheres. He then brings his hands forward and fires the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Usage Raditz uses this attack during his battle against Goku and Piccolo. Goku manages to dodge the blast while Piccolo loses his left arm to it, though he manages to regenerate it after the battle. Variations *'Begone!' - A single handed version of Double Sunday where Raditz fires a single powerful energy wave from his left palm. *'Weekend' - A stronger version of Double Sunday used by Raditz and Mira in the Xenoverse series. Also used by Raditz in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Double Sunday Crash' - A stronger version of Double Sunday used by Raditz, Natz, Rappa, Tutz, Nenjo, Sage, and Shalot in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Double Sunday Destroyer' - The strongest version of Double Sunday used by Raditz, Natz, Rappa, Tutz, Nenjo, Sage, and Shalot in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Twin Cannon' - A variation used by Turles, Tutz, Tyber, Lisee, and Edamay in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Twin Cannon' - A stronger version of Twin Cannon used by Turles, Tutz, Tyber, Lisee, and Edamay in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Hyper Twin Cannon' - The strongest version of Twin Cannon used by Turles, Tutz, Tyber, Lisee, and Edamay in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances The attack was named Double Sunday in the ''Budokai'' series, where its color is yellow. The attack is called in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Full Power Energy Wave in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, in the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, 2x Energy Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans and Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Death To You Fools! in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Two Hand Blaster in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Raditz can not only use the attack, but also a more powerful version called Weekend. It is Raditz's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Double Sunday returns as one of Raditz's Super Skills and can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Raditz's Initiation Test to train under him as a Master. Additionally, the Ultimate Skill version returns as an Ultimate Skill used by Raditz and Mira. After the 1.09.00 Update, Double Sunday can be added to Bardock, Turles, and Nappa's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears a Special Move used by Raditz as well as his fusions, Natz, Rappa, and Tutz. Additionally, it can also be learned Nenjo, Sage, and Shalot. There are also two stronger variations Double Sunday Crash and Double Sunday Destroyer and an identical technique called Twin Cannon that can be used by Turles and Tutz. Twin Cannon has two stronger variants as well, called Super Twin Cannon and Hyper Twin Cannon. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves